


action!

by seoulvibes



Category: Thai Actor RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Baristas, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:49:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulvibes/pseuds/seoulvibes
Summary: off is distracted with the presence of a small man who orders iced americano and wears a shell wallet on his neck and off, dares to say, thinks he is cute.
Relationships: Arm Weerayut Chansook/Alice Alysaya Tsoi, Off Jumpol Adulkittiporn/Gun Atthaphan Phunsawat
Kudos: 4





	action!

**Author's Note:**

> heavily inspired by Action! - DPR LIVE ft. Gray  
> enjoy ♡

“Americano, please?”

Suara tersebut membuyarkan lamunan Off yang berfokus ke bibir orang yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

“Eh..? Oh iya…”  
“Make it extra shot, extra ice, ya!”  
“Anything else?”  
“Hmm…yang Large ya.”

“Totalnya empat puluh delapan ribu ya Kak. Cash atau kartu?” Pemuda di depannya memberikan selembar uang 50 ribu padanya. Off mengangguk sambil menerima uang yang diberikan padanya.

“Atas nama siapa?” Off mengambil gelas large di sebelah kirinya sambil bersiap menuliskan nama pemuda yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya ini.

Sungguh, dia manis sekali. He looks adorable with his glasses dan tas koin kerang yang ia kalungkan di lehernya, even makes him looks a lot cuter.

“Gun. Gun Atp. Tunggu dulu!” sahutnya sambil mengetikkan sesuatu sambil terburu-buru di layar hpnya. Off mengerutkan keningnya. Why?

“Ini! Kaya gini tulisannya!” Kerutan di dahi Off digantikan oleh senyum yang makin lebar, melihat tingkah Gun. Ternyata, Gun mengetikkan namanya agar Off tidak salah menulis namanya.Lucu.

“Thank you. Like this, Gun?” Off menunjukkan hasil tulisannya kepada pemuda di depannya. Lelaki tersebut tersenyum sambil mengangguk puas.

“Mohon ditunggu ya Kak, nanti dipanggil, silahkan duduk dulu.” Gun berjalan menjauh dari meja kasir dan duduk di kursi yang sudah terisi seorang perempuan di depannya. I wonder who…

Off masih terus melihat laki-laki tersebut yang sedang menyesap minuman—I assume, the girl’s drink—dan kemudian tertawa. Okay… sharing drink means they are close. He’s flipping those old magazine while still sipping her drink.

Off bukanlah penyuka Americano. He’s more into…café au lait kinda guy but damn… this small guy be making me think Americano is such a sweet, sweet beverage.

“Yaelah Jum, baru liat sekali udah bucin… malu anjir sama umur…” Goda Arm, teman shift-nya hari ini.

“Bucin apaan sih… Noh dipanggil customer…” Off menunjuk seorang customer perempuan berambut pendek yang berdiri di depan counter yang menunjuk Arm.

Arm langsung ngibrit, melayani customer tersebut. Clearly, she’s interested with his friend here. He has seen this girl around this coffee shop for awhile. Off hanya tertawa dalam hati. Off kembali menunggu mesin kopi di depannya mengeluarkan espresso shot yang ia butuhkan untuk membuat pesanan iced Americano extra shot milik lelaki bernama Gun tadi.

“Atas nama Kak Gun Atp!” Mata Off menyasar tempat duduk Gun yang….kosong? Lah gue tinggal kedip doang kok ilang? Gak kedip juga sih, dia tadi sempat melayani dua—atau tiga?—customer sebelum menyelesaikan pesanan Gun.

“Yaudah gue taruh di konter dulu deh.” Off pergi mengisi di kasir setelah menaruh gelas large berisi iced Americano tersebut untuk melayani beberapa customer.

“Jum, ini pesenan siapa?” tanya Arm sambil mengacungkan gelas iced Americano yang belum ada ia tinggal lima menit di konter.

“Itu yang di situ..” Dagu Off menunjuk tempat Gun yang kini sudah terisi orangnya lagi. Oh, orangnya udah balik toh…

“Sini gue yang pegang kasir, lo anterin deh ke mejanya.” ujar Arm sambil berusaha menggeser posisi Off yang sedang berada di depan mesin kasir.

“Lah? Ngapain? Gue panggil aja lagi biar ga ribet…” sergah Off enggan. Ia takut dikira penguntit. Yes, he’s been looking at him for several times tapi kan gak perlu sampai nyamperin ‘kan?

“JUM! Gue tuh mau bantuin elo!? Can’t you see?!” Arm berbisik keras agar tidak terdengar oleh customer yang duduk di dekat meja konter. Off terdiam.

“BURUAN! Keburu es nya leleh anjrit!” Arm menyikut Off agar segera minggir. Off menyerah. Iya, sayang es di americano pesanan Gun, nanti rasa kopi nya jadi hambar kalo esnya cair lebih banyak lagi. Off peduli pada pesanan customernya.

“Iya udah iya, sayang americano-nya ntar makin hambar rasanya…” imbuh Off pasrah.

“Sure, sure, whatever helps you sleep at night deh, Jum…” Arm terkekeh, sambil melayani pesanan lagi.

Off mengambil baki dan menaruh americano pesanan Gun—akrab sekali?—kepada pemiliknya sambil berpikir. Should I shoot my shot?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Off langsung mengambil secarik tisu dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. Gonna do it before I freaking changed my mind.

Off segera menyelipkan tisu tersebut di bawah gelas iced Americano dan berujar kecil pada dirinya sendiri,

“Wish me luck, I’m gonna need it tons today.”

Life does not always do as we plan, most of the time.

Off hanya bisa facepalming dirinya sendiri sambil menahan malu. Shit, I blew my own chances. Sudahlah Off, lebih baik memang kamu tuh diem aja.

“Arm, gue resign dari barista apa ya?” celetuk Off, sambil masih menyesali ‘kebodohan’ yang ia lakukan beberapa menit yang lalu.

“Heh! Mulut lo seenak jidat kalo ngomong! Kenapa emang?”

“Gue abis melakukan kebodohan…”

“Ngapa lu Jum, spill the tea atau gue laporin ke Mike lo boong kemaren bilang ganti shift bukan gara-gara anter kakak lo tapi mau nonton premiere film indie temen lo!”

“Arm lo apa gak sekalian ngomong pake mic sekalian biar satu kafe denger dosa gue…..Iya gue mau cerita ini emang sabar dulu…”

flashback 10 minutes ago

“Permisi? Benar atas nama Gun Atp?” sahut Off sambil menoleh ke arah lelaki di sebelah kanannya.

“Iya saya sendiri, ada ap—OH! Ah, maaf aku lupa ambil tadi keburu ke kamar mandi… Udah lama belum sih selesai pesenannya?” tanya Gun dengan polos. God, I want to squish his cheeks…

“Belom lama kok… Ini aku taruh sini ya…” Off menaruh gelas berisi iced Americano di depan Gun, sambil menyelipkan ‘tisu’ di bawah gelasnya.

“Permisi Mas, mau nanya deh, kalo di sini desserts yang recommended apa ya?” Perempuan berambut panjang yang duduk di seberang Gun bertanya padanya. Gun kembali sibuk dengan handphone-nya.

“Biasanya yang banyak dipesen cheesecake sama poundcake sih. Kakaknya udah pesen minum?”

“Ini. Iced Americano ini punya gue, heheh…” Tangan perempuan tersebut meraih gelas plastik di depannya dan segera menyeruput Iced Americano tersebut dari sedotan.

Off hanya melongo. Fuck. Kenapa gak kepikiran ya… Ia merasa malu sekarang, ia ingin segera meninggalkan meja ini dan pulang, tidak ingin kembali lagi ke kafe ini.

“Kak Gun mau dessert gak? Pim lagi pengen cake…” Perempuan—yang kini ia tahu namanya Pim—sedikit merajuk pada kakaknya.

“Pesen aja. It’s on me today. Tapi no more coffee for you today. Udah dua gelas kopi kamu hari ini, although yang pertama decaf. Kalo mau bawa kue buat orang rumah juga gapapa kok…” Nada bicara Gun sedikit agak serius, karena jujur saja, Pim’s obsession with coffee is concerning. Pim sedikit cemberut, tapi lalu menggangguk kecil.

Off, yang kini sudah tersadar dari keterkejutannya, buru-buru menambahkan,

“Nanti kakak-kakak kalo sudah mau pesan, silahkan ke konter kasir ya, saya mau kembali stand by. Have a good day!” Off buru-buru kembali ke konter sambil berlari kecil, melupakan eksistensi ‘tisu’ yang ia letakkan di gelas Iced Americano.

flashback off

Arm terkekeh geli mendengar cerita Off mengenai rencana impulsifnya hari ini.

“Apes bener temen gue hari ini…” sahut Arm masih terbahak-bahak, sambil memegangi perutnya. Kasian betul memang teman Arm yang satu ini, padahal orangnya sudah mengumpulkan keberanian untuk ‘memperkenalkan’ diri melalui tisu.

Ya, tisu itu berisikan sedikit pesan untuk Gun, akun instagram miliknya dan nama panggilannya, Off. The level of shame he has for himself right now…

“Anjir lu, puas bener ya ngetawain gue… Awas karma ya lu,” tandas Off kesal.

“Ya Jum, kalo gue jadi lo, gue juga salah paham kok. Lagian tadi adeknya itu gue yang bikinin pesanannya. Emang pesen decaf, mana nyangka kalo dia nitip ke kakaknya pesen kopi lagi, ‘kan?” balas Arm memaklumi.

“Tetep aja gue malu anjir…” Off tidak suka merasa bodoh, atau clueless seperti sekarang. Yaudah, gue ikhlas kalo emang gue gabisa kenal lebih jauh sama Gun…

“Arm, gue di dalem bentar ya, ambil jajan gue laper,” Off mengecek jam yang melingkar di tangannya.

“Abis ini Bright dateng kan ya? Gue agak lamaan yah di belakang! Semangat ganteng!” Off segera menghilang dari balik pintu.

“Anjir ya jangan lama-lama dong Off, kalo cust banyak gimanaa!”

Setelah menghabiskan hampir 15 menit mendekam di pantry belakang, Off keluar lagi ke area depan, tempat konter kasir sambil merapikan apron yang ia pakai.

Ia melihat Pim, adik Gun, mengantri di konter kasir. Off memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, berpikir. Gue kira mereka udah cabut, ternyata belum.

Pandangan Off berhenti di belakang kepala Arm. Ia berjalan agak cepat menuju Arm, lalu berbisik dari belakang.

“Sini gantian gue, lo bikinin pesenan aja, gue yang gantian megang kasir.”

Tidak banyak bicara, Arm dan Off segera berganti posisi. Sambil melayani 2 customer, tiba saat giliran Pim.

“Selamat siang Kak, mau pesen apa?” sahut Off santai, mengucapkan greeting wajib untuk menyapa customer.

“Mas, saya mau cheesecake original-nya 1, sama matcha poundcake-nya 1, macadamia choco cookies-nya 2, dibungkus semua ya Mas. Oiya, nambah iced raspberry passion tea-nya 1 ya Mas!”

“Atas nama siapa Kak untuk iced raspberry tea-nya?” Off sudah siap dengan gelas di tangan kirinya dan spidol permanen di tangan kanannya, untuk menulis nama di gelas plastik tersebut.

“Atas nama Gun ya Mas Off.” Pim hanya tersenyum setelah menyebutkan nama tersebut. Off lupa.

Off lupa bahwa kejadian ‘memalukan’ itu baru terjadi tidak kurang dari sejam yang lalu. Fakta bahwa Pim mengingat namanya berarti ia membaca tisu yang ia taruh di sebelah gelas Pim. God, what’s wrong with my luck today…

“Eh iya… Gun ya…” Off mentally face-palmed himself. Sudah salah sangka, sekarang pake gagap. Dahlah, kelar aja idup gue abis ini.

Off buru-buru mengetikkan pesanan Pim di layar komputer di depannya sebelum konsentrasinya semakin buyar.

“Total 95.000 rupiah ya kak, cash or card?”

“Cash. Ini,” Pim menyerahkan selembar uang seratus ribu rupiah padanya. Dengan cekatan, ia memberikan kembalian kepada Pim.

“Btw Mas Off, tisunya tadi gak aku buang loh… Aku kasihin ke Kak Gun. Terus sekarang dia ngacir keluar soalnya dia malu mau pesen minum ke sini, makanya aku yang ngantri.” tandas Pim menunjuk keluar kafe dengan dagunya.

Off mengikuti arahan Pim, melihat pemuda mungil itu berdiri di luar kafe sambil melihat interaksi mereka berdua. Tahu ia menjadi objek pembicaraan Off dan Pim, Gun buru-buru membalikkan badan.

“Hah!?” balas Off refleks. Pim terlonjak kaget, karena suara Off yang sedikit keras ditujukan di depan wajahnya. Beberapa customer menoleh ke arah mereka, karena suara Off memang cukup keras.

“Sorry, sorry, refleks. I will add another cheesecake, as a token of apologize, ya? Maaf gue teriak, gue… Kaget.” tambah Off yang sedang internally panics karena tidak sengaja membentak customer, apalagi perempuan di depannya ini adalah adik Gun, pemuda yang berhasil mencuri perhatiannya.

“Ya ya ya. Makasih, by the way. He’s been too busy with his works these days and some cute messages from a handsome barista wrecks him good, sampe dia tadi gak fokus mau bales e-mail kerjaan. Kakak aku lucu,” tambah Pim sambil masih menoleh ke arah kakaknya yang berdiri di luar sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, heran.

Off makin melongo. Untung setelah Pim tidak ada customer lagi, kalau ada, ia pasti sudah diteriakin oleh customer setelah Pim karena ia sedang linglung.

“Jum, gelasnya?” tanya Arm, sambil melihat temannya malah terbengong-bengong memegang gelas pesanan berikutnya.

“Oh iya! Ini Arm…” balas Off masih sedikit linglung.

Arm melihat Off sambil menaikkan alisnya satu.

“You good, bro?” tanya Arm penuh selidik. Teriakan Off yang tadi memang mengagetkannya, sampai es batu yang ia perlahan masukkan ke gelas customer, malah tumpah karena ia juga kaget.

Off hanya menggangguk.

“Yes, I’m good. Ecstatic, even.” balas Off pendek, lalu meninggalkan Arm, berjalan menuju rak display dessert.

Arm mengerenyitkan keningnya bingung. Okay… that was fast…? I thought he was still embarrassed from that accident? Arm mengedikkan bahunya. Gatau ah.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, minuman dan pesanan Pim sudah selesai. Pim yang duduk di dekat konter kasir, berjalan mendekat ke arah Off.

“Makasih sudah menunggu, have a nice day!” sahut Off sambil mendekatkan minuman dan tas berisi kue-kue pesanan Pim ke arahnya. Pim tersenyum dan beranjak meninggalkan konter namun Off memanggilnya.

“Dek,”  
“Ya, Mas Off?”

Off menghela nafas panjang. Here we go, Overthinking Off.

“Tolong bilangin ya ke kakakmu, kalo emang dia risih, gausah dianggep aja tisu tadi, oke? Makasih ya udah dateng ke sini. Enjoy the cheesecake!” tutup Off sambil berdadah ria ke Pim. Pim hanya tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan Off, sambil berjalan keluar kafe.

This is it.  
Apakah ia membuat impresi bagus pada Gun, ia tak tahu.  
Yang jelas, ia tak ingin membuat pria mungil itu risih.

Off membalikkan badannya, berniat untuk kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya, lalu disambut wajah Arm yang meminta penjelasan dan Bright—yang ternyata sudah datang untuk membantu shift sore—yang kebingungan.

“Ya, abis ini gue ceritain, oke?”

**Author's Note:**

> this is cross-posted in my twitter account @atpsunbright! ♡


End file.
